The transfer student and the girls
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Dante. A normal transfer student who wants to have a normal life in Japan. Kokoro. A yandere who wants Dante for herself. And Nene. Kokoro's rival who wants Dante before Kokoro does. Things get heated up on Akademi high school when two girls who will do whatever it takes to get Dante for themselves...even if that means killing each other. How will Dante handle his normal life?
1. The Transfer student

(A/N: this is based on the Yandere simulator game I played and holy fuck is it crazy. Great game too. Anyway, I'm kind of new to whole high school drama thing so if I make any mistakes, let me know and due to how fucked up the game is, it's going to be rated M due to strong blood, murder and possible lemon. This will contain a few OCs that are based on the game along with some main characters. Now...on with the story.)

Act 1

The transfer student

(Dante's pov)

April 4

My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 18 year old Hispanic/Caucasian. I was transfered to Japan as a high school cause my mom and dad have been promoted from a electronic company. Don't ask me the company name. I couldn't care less about my parents business. Today was my first day at Akademi high school.

"Today class we have a new student from Italy. Please introduce yourself, sir." The teacher said.

I walked in front of the class and bowed.

"Konniciwa. I am Dante Vera. I'm 18 years old and will be attending this school." I said in front of the class.

The moment I said my name, I see a girl with long pink hair, blue eyes with a D cup breasts blushing from the corner of the room. I just ignored it and looked at the teacher.

"Thank you, Dante. You may take a seat."

I bowed in front of the teacher and walked to my seat and sat down. Unfortunately...I was sitting near the girl who was blushing about me.

The class mostly about chemistry mostly about how to handle chemicals.

After class, I went to the rooftop and was greeted by some male students: Haruto, Sota, Hayato, Ryusei, Sora and Riku. They were cool guys and we got along just well. A few minutes later, the same girl I saw was hiding by the staircase.

"Uh...hello?"

"Eep!" She yelped as she bolted down the stairs.

"Huh?"

What a strange girl...

"Don't mind her. She's always the oddball in the school."

I look to my right and I see a woman with short blue hair, blue eyes and D cup Breasts. I hope she's normal than that other girl.

"That was Kokoro Sakamoto. She always act like that to people. Name's Nene Maeda. Nice to meet you, Dante." She said with a wink.

"Likewise." I said with a nod.

She takes out what looks like cigarettes thankfully...it wasn't. It's some sort of Japanese snack called...

"Pocky stick?" She said offering me a stick.

"Sure."

She gives me the stick and once I ate it... it tasted like vanilla.

"Hm! This is good. I should remind myself to buy some for myself when I have the chance." I smiled.

"They come in with three flavors. Strawberry, Vanilla and Chocolate." She smiled back.

"Cool."

Me and Nene had the same classes together for the rest of the school year. I only had Kokoro in a few classes who always creeped me how she mostly ends up staring at me.

When it was time to go, I waved goodbye to Nene and went home.

(Nene's pov)

What a cute guy...wish I had a guy like him.

"Stay away from him..."

I turn around and I see Kokoro glaring at me.

"Pardon? You decided cower away from him that moment he saw you. What makes you think he's going to love you when you're acting like a total creep."

She growls at me like a little child having tantrum.

"If I were you, I would give up and go for someone else. There's no chance in hell he'll accept you." I said as I walked away from Kokoro.

She wants a competition? Well I'll give her one. Game on, bitch, cause I will win.


	2. Date with Nene

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

April 5

It was lunch time at Akademi high school and I was eating some rice balls on the rooftop. what I didn't expect to see was Kokoro sitting right next to me.

"You going to talk to me this time without running away?" I asked her.

"Um...Hi...I...My name is Kokoro." She said shyly.

"I know. Nene told me." I said with my left brow up.

Her brow twitched slightly when I mentioned Nene. I was paranoid.

The conversation was awkward. We mostly talked about Japan for the rest of the lunch period which I admit I got curious about Japan but the conversation turned a complete creep zone when she suddenly started talking about me.

When I finished eating my rice balls and threw the wrapper down the trash, Kokoro suddenly eyes on the trash bin. Now here's the weird part...as lunch time finished and I was walking down the stairs, Kokoro quickly takes the wrapper that was just in the trash and puts it in a bag.

I shiver at the thought of what she plans to do with it.

"Hey, Dante!"

I see Nene by the staircase and she gave me that cute little smile of hers.

"Hey, Nene. What's up?" I smiled a bit.

"Great. I was wondering if you're not busy maybe we can hang together at a café I know. You know...just to know each other more."

"Sure. I have nothing to do at home and I always wanted to look around Japan." I smiled.

"Good. It's a date." She chirped.

I raised my left eyebrow confusingly.

"Not that kind of way, Dante. We're just going talk. That's all."

"Oh. Gotcha."

Kokoro sees me and she starts glaring at Nene. I was afraid I was going to get in the middle of a cat fight.

Thankfully...it didn't happen.

After school, Nene and I went to the café and had some ice cream together.

"You're from Italy, right? How did it felt like when you were there?" She asked with curiousity.

"Great. Views great, many places to check out and we make the best pastas and pizzas in Italy than you can ever imagine." I chuckled.

"Wow. Now I definitely want to go there." She giggled.

"Now...I have to ask...how did it felt when you first got a look of Japan?" I asked her.

"Amazing! There's so many fun things I do I lost track on how fun it was." She chirped.

"Huh...makes me want to stay in Japan more." I chuckled.

We continued our conversation for about an hour and I checked my watch.

"Oh. Better go. My parents don't want me back home late."

"Okay. May I ask why?" She asked curiously.

"So I can sleep early. That way I don't have to be sleepy when I'm in class." I smiled.

"Oh. Early bird gets the worm. Got ya." She giggled.

"Anyway. Thank you for the ice cream. Hope we can do this again sometime."

"I'll think about it." She smiled

I walked out of the café and couldn't help but smile more from that conversation with Nene.

As I got in my house, my mom looked surprised to see me smile.

"Well you look chipper today. What's up?" Mom asked me with a smile.

"I met this cool girl in school. She's cool, sweet and is normal than I ever imagined." I chuckled.

"Getting a girlfriend, eh?" My dad smirked.

I blushed.

"Uh..."

"My son is becoming a grown man." He gives me a playful knuckle sandwich.

"Dad, we just met."

"Sounds to me you're starting like her as a girlfriend. But I can see why you say that and I understand. First you get to know each other, then go out on dates and finally and if possible, marriage."

"Huh...for once you said something smart." I joked.

"Thanks, son. Now get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow and I don't want you slacking off." He said as he stopped giving me the knuckle sandwich.

"Will do."

5 hours later.

I was sleeping peacefully on my bed when I heard...

*Flash!*

Sounded like a camera and heard a giggle.

I ignored it and continued sleeping. Wish I knew who took the picture of me...


End file.
